A Conversation with a Stranger
by LarausLorraine
Summary: Just a plot bunny, Harry being All for One meets Toshi in a bar and they drink and talk, thats it. If Yagi is a little ooc, then immediate apologiese for now.


Conversation with a Stranger

The bar was warm and quiet, shielding its occupants from the cold air of winter.

He sat in the darkest corner, the soft booth helped the aches in his body as his eyes observed every person in the bar. The after taste of sake rested on his tongue from his last drink, even if his barely there stomach prickled at the liquid Toshinori Yagi welcomed the warm feeling that ran along his throat.

The door creaked open, a stranger walked in wearing a heavy black jacket, a lime green scarf.

Tousled black hair covered the tops of his ears as he rubbed his already reddened hands together to warm them up.

He gave out a sigh of relief and looked around, green eyes met Yagi's blue and with a grin the stranger walked over towards his booth.

"Pardon me, may I sit here?"he asked fluently a hint of british in his voice.

"Of course, were you expecting anybody?" Yagi said automatically.

"Ah yeah, I was actually on a date but she stood me up."the stranger admitted, off came the coat to reveal a silk button up tucked into black slacks with a black leather belt holding them up.

The scarf and jacket were folded neatly on the booth as the stranger sat down.

"I had actually waited outside for about an hour." He spoke, the young man was well built his skin giving a slight tan with an aesthetically pleasing face.

"Oh I am sorry to hear about that Mr…" Yagi trailed in embarrassment.

"Potter Harry, I am so sorry for not introducing myself earlier!" Potter bowed respectively his ears red from embarrassment or from the cold.

"Ah! Oh no it's quite my fault for not introducing either, Yagi Toshinori."he said in a hurry bowing as well a sheepish chuckle came from Potter.

"If anyone is the rude one Yagi-san it is I, I came over without knowing you and asked to join you." Both men chuckled at the situation.

"So Potter-san, what brings you to Japan?" Yagi asked after a couple minutes of awkwardness.

"Oh! The accent gave it away huh… well I am here to research more on how a pro hero's day to day life is like, I am a researcher in quirks and society behavior." Potter grinned as he accepted a bottle of sake and a glass from a waitress.

"I see, which pro hero are you interested in speaking with? If it's not too terribly rude!" Yagi said, he was so used to finding out more knowledge on a person, old habits die hard.

"Oh no not at all! I was honestly thinking of speaking with Pro heroes Endeavor, Best Jeanist or Miruko." Potter said as he took a sip of his sake.

Yagi nods as he heard the list, he himself took another gulp of sake as he observed the man before him, Potter was relaxed to say in his stature but what caught Yagi's attention were his eyes.

They were old and held a calculating gaze to them, as if they were observing everything Yagi gave off in his body language.

"Ah an interesting choice of candidates, might I ask how does your analysis work?" He asked.

"Oh! My quirk allows me to examine another's behaviour and body language, it intakes every little detail and brings me to a complete summary of a person." Potter explained a grin appearing on his face.

"Oh! What an interesting quirk, might I see an example?" Yagi asked with amazement.

Potter chuckled at the excitement rolling off the man and gave a nod.

With an eased sigh he closed his eyes and slowly opened them to stare at Yagi his eyes moving over the man's form.

His vivid green eyes were dark now, almost black as his gaze became cold and calculating.

After a couple minutes he began to recite a list.

"Hollowed features- giving a sign of injury or lack of appetite.

Button up white shirt and tie- professional work.

Worn hands- indicator of hard labor in the past.

Heavy leaning forward- indicates great injury happened in abdomen area.

More intake of breathing pattern- injured lung.

Shaking of hands- lack of body fat due to malnourishment.

Shifting of eyes and uneasiness- hint of slight ptsd.

Resulting:

Ex Pro Hero

Grave Injury to indicate retirement

Recent due to noticeable side effects

Teacher due to the tone of voice and experience."

With a blink of an eye Potter's eyes shifted green again.

An uneasy feeling ran along Yagi at such information this stranger was able to pick up from him.

"Impressive! Potter-san your summary is pretty accurate!" He chuckled out giving the man a clap.

"Ah thank you Yagi-san I am sorry if it was too close to private matters." The dark hair male said sheepishly.

"It is quite alright!" With a sigh Yagi checked the time and gave the other man a smile. "I must leave now, it is quite late."

"Of course! Thank you for your company Yagi-san!" Potter stood quickly, both bowed at the same time, once Yagi left the bar Potter's smile became more colder and a hint of dark amusement as he sat back down.

"It was a pleasure All Might, I am glad you are still in good health after our little… argument." Harry finished the last of his sake and leaned back against the booth.

He looked over as someone settled across from him.

"Why you didn't end him where he sat is confusing." They spoke.

"All Might may be my enemy, but he had literally made me bring this old mug back from the old days." He gave a soft sigh of wistfulness. "The face and name of a person who died in a graveyard…"

Harry chuckled at the irony.

"Oh I love magic…" he cooed out ignoring the others eye rolling.

Just a dust bunny.

Basically All for One is an Immortal Harry Potter who uses his magic to steal quirks from others.

One of those quirks was a body swapper, as long as his original body is safe he can use another body.

All Might basically injured his old body so he transferred himself back into his previous body.

All the quirks he held in that body is there, its preserved until Harry uses it again.

Dunno if I would make this into a long story, maybe who knows!


End file.
